


Sweat It Out

by baeksdoodle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Human, Alternate Universe - College/University, Brief Smut, CollegeAUChallenge, Knotting, M/M, Sickfic, i guess?, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksdoodle/pseuds/baeksdoodle
Summary: Baekhyun is sick in bed. Fortunately for him, his wolfie boyfriend comes around to keep him company.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119
Collections: Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1





	Sweat It Out

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the mods for running this flash round!! i had fun writing for it ^^💖  
> also thank you to my beta C who proofread my fic on such late notice you're the best T-T  
> and B, precious angel, thank u for liking all of my fics even tho sometimes they're awful and you're just too nice to say so lol
> 
> because of the word limit, it is a little rushed towards the end but i hope you guys enjoy it, nonetheless ^^

Baekhyun should’ve known better than to walk back to his dorm room after his classes ended during a downpour without an umbrella, but in his defence, he hadn’t expected he was going to get sick only two days later. 

His roommate, Chanyeol, didn’t even bother staying to look after him. He had just gone out then came back a moment later with a pack of cough lozenges and a bottle of water, which he had left on Baekhyun’s bedside table. 

“Sorry, dude. Wish I could stay but I have a study date.”

“You’re just ditching me for Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun whines in his stuffy, nasally voice, “Some friend you are.”

Chanyeol only shrugs, grinning sheepishly. “If you need anything, just text me, okay?”

“I will… if I don't suddenly _die._ ”

“You’re not gonna die from a cold. Stop being so dramatic.”

Chanyeol had left him then with a promise he'd come back later with food, and for the first half of the day, all Baekhyun did was sleep. Even though it was barely considered sleep because he had constantly woken up feeling like he was about to eject his lungs out onto his bedsheets with how hard he was coughing. 

And his stuffy nose wasn’t making anything easier either. The floor had quickly been covered with used tissues, ones that Chanyeol had scrunched his nose at when he returned with Baekhyun’s lunch. 

“It’s chicken corn soup,” Chanyeol says, handing the plastic bag over to Baekhyun, “From the Chinese restaurant down the road.”

Since they’re broke college students who don’t know how to cook, Baekhyun doesn’t complain about the lack of nutrients. He's just glad to have something warm to fill his belly. 

“Thanks.”

“You should message Sehun, by the way. He’s been worried about you.”

“Fuck!” Baekhyun exclaims, before coughing harshly, having spoken a bit too loudly. “I was—“ he wheezes and his throat itches, “—sleeping all day. I totally forgot about him.”

Chanyeol pulls a face, his eyebrows furrowing. “I still have no idea how you managed to seduce your way into dating an alpha,” he says, “You’re a bad boyfriend.”

Baekhyun takes a drink from his water before replying, “At least I _have_ a boyfriend.”

Chanyeol deadpans. “And this is what I get for being a good friend and looking after you.”

“Truth hurts.” Baekhyun shrugs. 

Chanyeol leaves after smacking Baekhyun with one of his stowaway plushies. Why Chanyeol even has an ever-growing collection of emoji plushies will forever be a mystery to Baekhyun. 

After checking his phone and replying to the slew of text messages Sehun had sent, telling his boyfriend that he’s fine and that he’s just come down with a cold, Baekhyun eats his soup. 

He’s only just finished packing it away when there’s a knock on his door. 

“Sehun? Shouldn’t you be in class?” Baekhyun takes a step back to let his boyfriend in. He’s barely shut the door after them when Sehun suddenly envelops him in a hug and pushes him down onto his bed. He lands on his back, suffocated by the weight on top of him. “Sehun—what’re you doing?”

“You’re sick,” Sehun answers simply, yet he doesn’t move, only noses his way along Baekhyun’s jaw, as if scenting him. Baekhyun hates how even though he’s dying from a cold, his body still reacts to Sehun’s scenting. “You need to sweat out your fever.”

“Wait, what do you mean—“ but before he can finish his question, a loud moan rips out from his throat when Sehun nips him on the neck, which embarrassingly ends with a coughing fit that has Sehun cooing at him, pressing chaste kisses to Baekhyun’s soft lips. It quickly turns into something a little more heated when Sehun forces his tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth and Baekhyun hates that he can feel himself getting hard. Sehun has always been aggressive when it comes to things like this but he guesses that’s just what comes with dating an alpha. 

He manages to shove Sehun back by the shoulders to ask, “Aren’t you gonna get sick?”

Sehun shakes his head, his hands sliding across the backs of Baekhyun’s exposed thighs. “Our immune systems are different. Humans are just weak.”

“Figures,” Baekhyun says dryly, “So what’s your plan, then? To fuck me out from my cold?”

“Only if you want to,” Sehun answers. “I’ll be gentle,” he adds, leaning forward to plant kisses on Baekhyun’s neck. He pauses then, before snorting softly, “I can smell that you're horny, you know.”

“Stop that,” Baekhyun whines, yet he lets Sehun pull down his sleeping shorts, taking his underwear off with them. Sehun kneels at the edge of the bed and Baekhyun’s heart leaps in anticipation. 

They’ve done this before, multiple times since they started dating, and Baekhyun will always be amazed at how Sehun’s saliva is not only good for healing small scrapes and cuts, but it’s also a useful alternative to _lube._

Perks of having a wolfie boyfriend. 

Sehun is gentle as he had promised, taking his time to stretch Baekhyun out with his spit-slicked fingers, pressing deeply in all the right places, and Baekhyun will never find it not hot when Sehun leans down to spit right into his gaping rim. 

“Just needed more spit,” Sehun explains with a shrug but Baekhyun knows he does it because he likes it. 

By the time Baekhyun is stretched enough, clothes are taken off, leaving them both in the nude. Sehun kneels on the bed and spits in his hand before stroking himself to lube his massive cock. Baekhyun watches with heavy eyes, his own cock leaking against his stomach. 

“I could just suck you off, you know?” Baekhyun says, his mouth watering at the sight of Sehun’s heavy member, a bead of precum pearling at the tip. 

Sehun shakes his head. “Not when you can’t breathe through your nose.”

Baekhyun pouts. Right. He’s still sick. It's easy to momentarily forget that when he has Sehun in front of him, _naked_. He’s never going to get over how perfectly built Sehun is, like a greek god. 

Sehun moves forward and spits on the tip of his cock once more before he aligns it to Baekhyun’s throbbing rim, teasing him by rubbing the soft head up and down his perineum. Baekhyun groans, coughing around the itch in his throat. Damn cold. “Stop being a tease and fuck me.”

Sehun snorts amusedly before finally, _finally_ pushing the tip of his cock in and Baekhyun chokes on a moan, his hands gripping on the sheets at the stretch.

But then Sehun pauses, before pulling out completely, leaving Baekhyun whining out in frustration. “Wait,” he says, sitting on his haunches, “You should be doing the work.”

“ _What?!”_

Sehun looks at him, his pupils dilated, his hard cock in his hand. He licks his lips before saying, “Ride me.”

It takes a moment for the words to process, but once they do—“Huh?”

“Come sit on my cock. Ride me.”

At this point, Baekhyun’s too horny to care that he’s sick, so he sits up and switches positions with Sehun before slowly sinking his ass down Sehun’s cock. As always, Sehun coos at him, hushing his little whimpers, thumbs grazing lightly along his hip bones from where his hands are grasped around Baekhyun’s hips. 

It doesn’t take long for Baekhyun to relax fully and by then, he’s riding Sehun’s cock so hard, fingernails clawing into Sehun’s chest, that he starts to see stars barely ten minutes in. 

They have to be as quiet as possible because there are students milling about outside, but Sehun shoves his fingers into Baekhyun’s mouth to help muffle his moans, his other hand tugging Baekhyun’s leaking erection. 

Baekhyun cums the moment he feels Sehun’s knot forming, stretching his asshole to the point it almost _hurts._ But he likes pain, and he likes the way Sehun’s jaw goes slack, gaze darkening when his walls contract and he’s spilling into Sehun’s hand, squirting all over his stomach. 

Sehun follows not long after, and Baekhyun can feel every pulse of his cock as he fills his ass to the brim. 

He’s sweaty and tired, and manages to fall asleep in Sehun’s arms not long after, still attached.

  
  
  


After his knot deflates, Sehun cleans Baekhyun up as best he can using the wet wipes from the top drawer, taking extra care wiping around Baekhyun’s abused rim.

Once done, he kisses Baekhyun on the forehead before shifting into his wolf form, curling protectively over his sleeping human on the too-small bed to keep him safe and guarded. He couldn’t keep Baekhyun safe from getting sick, but he can at least keep him safe when he’s at his most vulnerable. 

Sehun’s pointy ears perk up and he growls low in warning, baring his teeth when the door suddenly opens. Chanyeol takes one look at them before stepping back out. “I’ll come back tomorrow.”

With a huff, Sehun rests his muzzle over Baekhyun’s neck as Chanyeol leaves. _Stay away. My human._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: sehun puts his muzzle over baekhyun’s neck bc that's the most vulnerable place on a wolf. he’s keeping baek safe by protecting it 🥺
> 
> even though baek isn’t a wolf he still ignites sehun’s natural alpha instincts to protect his mate 🥺🥺
> 
> thanks for reading!!^^


End file.
